When They Realized
by TatianaMik
Summary: This is different character's thoughts, reflections & musings on the DL relationship. Each chapter will be a new speaker. Spoilers for up to Boo. [Complete]
1. Mac

A/N: Roughly sort of inspired by foxdvd's 11 Ways to Tip A Hat (read it, it's wonderful). But this is different character's thoughts on the D/L relationship. Each chapter will be a new speaker. Spoilers for up to Boo (maybe more since it's still in progress). I had a little trouble getting into Mac's voice. Hopefully this will work for you.

* * *

CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY 

MAC

A few years ago, I told him that it could happen to him and he scoffed at the idea, but then I had to go and hire a pretty little investigator from Bozeman. I knew I'd have to watch Danny for a little while with anyone new on the team. He doesn't accept new people well, especially when they replaced a dear friend of his. I knew he had put her up to calling me Sir, but I figured if that was the worst of it we could all live with that.

Then she went undercover as a Holly. And I thought Stella would have to have to tie him to the chair, but he knew the exact second things went bad. Then things went cold between the two. I knew the reason why. Two suits from the Montana State Police showed up early one morning with a photo lineup. I'd know about the shooting. It was in her personnel file, but it was her place to tell him not mine. And she didn't. The day she left, I saw him grinning silly over a card. While she was gone, he nearly worked himself to death and he wasn't sleeping too well either. But I don't have much room to talk about that.

I don't know exactly what happened when she came back, but suddenly the two were best friends doing everything together. Silly grins. I swear the sexual tension was building to the point I could almost cut it with a knife. Then things changed. I could see it in their body language. A hand on the small of the back when sliding past one another in the lab. The visible teasing and banter actually toned down, but just the slight touches when they passed in the lab gave them away. Their personal spaces had melded. I knew they were sleeping together. But in some strange way things were working better between them. They didn't really talk much anymore. Not the "hold this here" kind of talk anyway. They just sort of instinctively know what the other will way or want.

Although, they did start off the Great Car Debate. That went through the whole lab like wildfire. Batmobile, Mach 5, K.I.T.T., Viper, and even the Fantasy Island car was debated hotly by every lab tech in various corners of the lab. I didn't even know some of the folks were into that stuff.

So when Amityville called for CSI help, I sent the two younger detectives and prayed that I didn't hear any reports back about PDA on a crime scene. I know they are both more professional than to be extremely overt, but here in the city I think most of the homicide squad has clued into them being a couple and just overlook the teasing and goofiness that goes on. I guess in a way, it was an effort on my part to let them be together on the holiday. Lindsey got freaked out by the old woman who invaded the crime scene, but Danny managed to calm her down. In the end they put the puzzle together with facts instead of rumors and closed not only a current homicide, but a 30 year old cold case as well.


	2. Sid

Point of View - Sid

A/N: I sat down to try to write Adam's POV and Sid just took over. I professionally am a nurse (I work night shift out of choice) and just feel a weird sort of kinship with Sid's character. I see his "creepy place" as just being a geek who loves his profession. And as with some geeks, the filter is NOT between the brain and the mouth. (Yes, I'm a geek as well, and the lack of a "filter" has gotten me into loads of trouble.)

CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY

SID

Young love. I almost feel like sighing. It's interesting to observe the mating dance of the _Homo sapien_. It starts out with the equivalent of pigtail pulling. Danny calling Lindsey "Montana" constantly, which annoyed her, was their personal equivalent of pigtail pulling. After a few months, she complained about it to me. Like I had with my own daughters, I felt that I should point out that Danny had a crush on her. Once that observation was spoken aloud, she realized more herself and her responses changed. She almost came to enjoy being called Montana. She did try to push him away. I could only tell because he was pushing himself too much at work. Then she disappeared for a few weeks. The grapevine rumors reached the morgue and I looked up the case on the Internet. Horrible thing. I privately checked the Bozeman newspaper online daily to follow the progress of the case in court. I saw the photo of Danny and Lindsey on the day of the verdict. The boy had worked himself to exhaustion with her gone and just ended up following her out there.

Then there was the day we evacuated the building for a gas leak that wasn't a gas leak. We heard about the hostage situation at the warehouse that Adam and Lindsey were supposed to be processing. A second later Lindsey popped up beside Peyton and I asking what was going on. She was looking very relaxed and almost glowing when she first arrived. Peyton told Lindsey she thought Lindsey was processing the warehouse with Adam, Lindsey told her about Danny swapping shifts with her, and then I mentioned the hostage situation at the warehouse. I'd never seen Lindsey run, but she was about to reset world records with how fast she headed out. After that point, it was pretty much an unspoken fact that the two were a pair.

In my own way, I like to think I contributed to their happiness by mentioning Danny's crush on her. Hmmm... I wonder if they will let me cater their wedding dinner. I've been meaning to try out a variation on that new duck recipe...


	3. Hawkes

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! Some characters speak to me with a more defined voice than others do. Adam's voice is still not coming out. So I'm trying Hawkes here. I may have gotten too much into his own story, but it just came out that way. Let me know what you think. BTW, anyone notice how the card Lindsey left in The Lying Game was in the office and yet Danny finds it in the lab? My theory is Hawkes moved it so Danny would find it sooner.

CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY

Hawkes

You know, I did well in my psychiatry rotation. Of course, I preferred surgery, and that lead me into pathology and the ME's office. I could fix things or I could interview the unbiased witness. In psychiatry, all I could do was listen and encourage someone to find their own way.

I had joined the Medical Examiners office only a few months before 9/11 after spending years on my residency and surgical practice. When the towers fell everyone in the ME's office was sleeping in the basement in shifts to deal with the massive numbers of dead. I've always thought I'd get involved with someone later. Always later. When I realized that I was living my life in that morgue, I put in the request to be transferred to the crime lab. It's been interesting working with more people who will talk back to you. The wisecrack jokes from Danny. The thoughtful insights from Lindsey. Somehow I always thought that opposites would attract with those two. You could just sort of see the click.

When she left for Montana, she left a card for him in the office. I encouraged her to call him, let him say goodbye, but I doubted she'd take my advice. I could see those two were close, but she was sneaking out without speaking to him. Things still weren't right between them. Danny went to processing in the lab without noticing the card so I just moved it to the file stack he had in the lab. I saw when he found it and he had the silliest grin on his face while reading it.

I must confess. Every morning I checked the website of the Bozeman newspaper following the trial. We were working the Luke Blade case and Danny was really working himself into the ground. I saw the photo from the day of the verdict. Danny and Lindsey looking at each other. And it made me smile. They just seem to be made for each other. And it's fun to work a case with them since they've gotten back, they tease each other and crack jokes and generally make it fun to be at work.

Maybe at heart I'm a romantic, but you know, I really wish I could find my someone like Danny & Lindsey have found each other.


	4. Flack

A/N: Only Stella & Adam left. Adam's voice still isn't speaking up. Guess he's just being shy. Anyway Flack's voice seemed to come easily, but he mostly seemed to want to talk to Lindsey instead of the both of them.

* * *

CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY 

FLACK

I almost never thought I'd see the day my man Messer fell for someone. His bad boy swagger didn't usually attract the kind of girl that you take home to mama. I knew he was a cream puff under that exterior street smart crust. I'm among the few who knows. I thought it might have been Aiden who would get to him eventually, but she was a little too crusty NYC as well. Believe it or not it took a country girl.

You know, early on I had considered making a play for her. Something subtle. Work her up to it. But Messer had one advantage I never considered. A desk across from her. He got to see her daily. I'd run into her 2-3 times a week on crime scenes or when I came to the lab to pester someone for results. Slowly, I noticed looks between the two of you. So I backed off.

Linds, when you went undercover I really thought I was going to have to have someone sedate Danny, but he was the first one out of that van charging to your rescue. I never really thought to see Messer as a knight in shining armor, but that day he was trying to be your knight. Then shortly after that you almost broke his heart. I heard all about the "It's not you, it's me" when he got drunk. I tried to convince him to step back a little. Give you some room. Just take the work partner role for a while. Then you broke down on a crime scene and in the morgue. Rumors reach me and any homicide detective worth his salt knows how to listen to gossip.

Danno, I started to tell you about what I was hearing about Lindsey breaking down, but I figured the grapevine would get to you. But apparently it didn't. I did a search in the system. Lindsey's name came up as a victim in a cold case mass murder from Montana. I didn't tell anyone. I was kind of embarrassed that I'd been checking up on her. After she came back from the trial the both of you were looking happier. And to be honest Danno, I saw the ticket stub in the trash one night when were playing pool. I didn't say anything. I knew you'd tell me when you were ready.

Slowly Lindsey became my best friend's girl. We'd be at Sullivan's and she'd join us after she finished her shift. You'd always leave together. I'd never say anything. Okay, so I might harass Danny about it, but what you have is golden. I really hope the two of you stick.

Oh, and BTW I'm never playing pool at Messer's place again. Monroe, what were you thinking?


	5. Stella

Point of View - Stella

A/N: Only one more to go. Stella was a hard one to get her voice to speak to me. Let me know how you think I did. Adam's voice still eludes me. My muse is giving me writer's block.

CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY

* * *

STELLA

Lindsey has quickly become one of my favorite of the younger CSIs to be around. Her excitement over a key piece of evidence is infectious. If I had to pick the odd couple in the office I would probably pick Danny and Lindsey. I don't know how that one developed behind my back. The earnest fresh face Lindsey (or as he calls her, Montana) managed to corral the smart ass Italian. You know I think everyone in the lab was doing little things to throw the two together when I wasn't looking. I'm just really surprised that it took me this long to clue in.

I had noticed Lindsey looking happier and more relaxed since she got back from Montana. I just wrote it off as the trial ending and Cadence's conviction. I was just happy that her head was back in the game at work.

I figured out that they were sleeping together when I paged Lindsey for a crime scene one night. I had tried her apartment land line first because it was 3 am. When her machine picked up I paged her instead. When she called me back from her mobile I heard a sleepy sounding male voice in the background muttering curses in Italian. Later in the day when he was in the lab, his collar slid back a little and revealed a bite mark on his shoulder. I had to restrain myself from snapping a photo of the bite mark. Sorry, but after 13 years working in the lab it's just instinct that when you see a bite mark to photograph it for comparison. But if you asked me, eyeballing it, it looked like the bite mark would match Lindsey's teeth.

I know Mac's position on relationships in the lab is that as long as it doesn't effect the integrity of the lab it's okay, but still... I almost feel like someone should warn Lindsey about Danny. But then again, he's the one being bitten. So maybe I should get someone to warn Danny about Lindsey...


	6. Adam

A/N: Adam's voice was the hardest for me to find, but really I hope this works for you. Let me know how you think I did capturing his voice. This is the end of this series for me. Hope you had some fun with it.

CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY

* * *

ADAM

I owe you guys so much. Let me just say that right off. I mean if it wasn't for Danny I'd probably have died in that warehouse in Hell's Kitchen. He took a pretty severe beating just to cover me getting sulfuric acid out of my kit. And I'm not sure that I'd still have my job if it wasn't for Lindsey. THE day Mac comes back, I was late for work. I'd have been later if it wasn't for Lindsey calling me. You really saved my job. Although you're picking up Danny's sense of humor. Come on, The Office of Unemployment?

There's a reason why I'm not out there interviewing witnesses. I think I was the last one to know that you two were paired up. While Mac was on vacation, I'd come by the office you two share to drop off a report. Danny was sitting on Lindsey desk talking to her and he suddenly he leaned down and kissed her. It was quick, but one of those HOT kisses, if you know what I mean. So I made myself scarce and just sent Danny a text message that the results were ready and he could pick it up whenever.

Now that I know about the two of you, I just see it. There's this, I don't know, unity between you two. You don't look at each other's face quite as much anymore, but Danny's hand will now come to rest on Lindsey's hip in the lab instead of the back of the chair when you're working together. And you two are spreading your pheromones all over the lab. I mean, I've been friends with Kendall for a while now, but after I noticed the two of you were a couple things kinda shifted with myself and Kendall. She's HOT. I mean I knew she was hot before, but I can't really explain it. I mean 2 nights after I realized you two were together Kendall & I went clubbing together. That was the night before Lindsey had to call me to get into work. And I must say waking up on the floor was not fun but I forgot about it when I saw here lying there in just that fancy getup that women call lingerie. I tell you Danny, if Monroe wears anything like that for you no wonder you're gone over the moon for her. I'm surprised you would be able to keep your tongue in your mouth. Not that I spend my time thinking about Monroe's underwear. HONEST. No, please don't hurt me...


End file.
